Dark Secrets in the City of Progress
by KittyK13
Summary: In The City of Progress, not everything is as it seems. Under the shining society there are dark secrets just waiting to be revealed. This is the story of three very different women, each with their own secrets and desires. The enforcer, a strong willed, impulsive woman. The Sheriff, a by the books, brilliant detective. And the Criminal, a psychopath on a violent spree of chaos.


Part 1

There she is, lying on the ground in front of me. I have been dreaming of this day for months, the day I finally brought that pain in the ass troublemaker, Jinx to her knees; the day that I finally ended her non-stop reign of terror and destruction. Ever since she showed up, I've been obsessed with catching her. I've barely slept, barely eaten... fuck I don't think I even took the time to shower unless Cait forced me to. But despite how much I've looked forward to today, I never could have even begun to expect what I see before me. Shit, how did it get to this? Well, it all started a few months ago...

I had been patrolling the streets of Piltover as usual. People thought that things were quiet when little miss perfect took over as sheriff, and sure, she stopped a lot of crimes. Me though? I prevented them; there aren't many men with the balls to get in the way of the Piltover Enforcer herself. Other than a few accusations of 'excessive force' things were getting dull. I mean sure, I had the League to take my frustrations out in, but you can only hear the phrase 'Nerf Vi' so many times before it gets boring. It's not my fault they can't handle me and my brand of 'justice'.

But I digress, like I said, I was just walking around looking for trouble when I heard Cait's stuck up accent over the radio, "Vi, there's been a disturbance at town square, something about a series of explosions and vandalism."

"And your point is?" I groaned. I never saw why she sent me to the crime scenes; I didn't sign up for this to solve crimes, I did it to legally beat the crap out of people. "Why don't you go? You're the detective, Cupcake."

"Because, one you're closer, two I'm dealing with some rowdy inmates, and three," she paused; I figured she was trying to get her temper under control. I could hear the anger in her voice as she struggled to maintain that 'oh so sophisticated' demeanor of hers. "And three, the culprit is apparently still there."

"Well, why didn't you say so Cupcake? I'll get right on it then!" I grinned as I turned off my radio just before she could yell at me. Messing with Cait was one of the three perks of the job. I shoved the handset onto my belt and booked it for the square. If I was lucky, the perp would still be there and I'd get to enjoy the second perk of the job, beating up idiots dumb enough to cause trouble in my town.

When I arrived at town square, I was not prepared for what I saw. Bright, obnoxious smiles had been painted all over the buildings in neon pink and blue. Animals from the nearby Zoo ran around the streets, knocking over carts and eating the plants that had been ripped up out of the ground. Smoking craters that seemed to make a grinning face were all over the central walk way, but it seemed that if the culprit had stuck around, they were long gone now. I made my way to the centre of the crater face and took another look around to see if I could maybe spot some sort of trail.

"Do you like it?" giggled a voice that even then made my blood boil and made me want to strangle the throat that produced it. I spun around to see her for the first time, sitting on the edge of one of those fancy plant boxes the city likes to put all over the place. She was swinging one of her long bright blue braids in a circle while leaning forward with her other hand on her knee. Her scrawny frame was covered in belts and straps with all sorts of bizarre looking contraptions hanging from loops. And then there were the guns, three of them mind you. Some sort of mini-gun with cat ears attached to it, a rocket launcher with a fish head and some glowing hand gun. I could barely believe such a run could carry all this at once.

She hopped down from the ledge and hopped towards me, "So? Do you like it?" she asked again like I was some sort of stuffy museum critic.

"What? You some sort of 'Artiste'?" I scoffed at her. I cracked the knuckles on my gauntlets to try and intimidate her.

"Awww, you don't get it then..." she signed as she twirled around, spinning three or four times before resting on her heels facing me again. She hummed and hawed about until her face lit up and she smacked her fist into the palm of her hand. "I know just what to do!" she exclaimed as she turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I lunged at her, reaching for that tiny little waist of hers. I was gonna break her in two before I let her get away. She easily side stepped me and smacked me on the ass. I spun around, my vision blurring in the frothing rage that was building inside me.

"Oh! Is it play time already?" she giggled as she hopped up and down. I stomped my boot to the ground and stood up straight.

"Oh no, it's not play time. You see I'm the law around here and you're just a – " I began to say before she interrupted me.

"BORING!" she squealed, "As much as I have enjoyed this, I have to go. I'll see you next time!" She pulled out her weird little rocket launcher and began to straddle it.

"There won't be a next time ya little punk!" I charged at her as fast as I could, I barely missed her as she took off in a stream of fire and laughter.

"Oh this is gonna be fun! SEE YA LATER FAT HANDS!" She giggled as she flew through the air.

I screamed at nobody in particular and smashed my gauntlets into the ground. I tore up some trees just for good measure before I plopped down on the curb and stared at the ground. I vowed then and there that I was going to catch that little shit, if it was the last thing I did.

Sometime later, Cait finally showed up, and after surveying the carnage all around us she sashayed over to me with her gun over her shoulder. "What happened here" she asked, sounding like a dusty old windbag. I just snorted at her as I jumped to my feet and kicked over another potted plant.

"What happened here? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! I'll tell you what happened here Cupcake!" I spun around with my hands stretched outward. "You see all this? This is all the product of some deranged little psycho with the most infuriating laugh I've ever heard. I'd rather listen to you prattle on about the history of the sheriff's department then hear that squeaky little thing again!" I rammed my first into the side of a build to let off some steam before I could continue. "All this, was just one little shit barely worth punching."

"Well, where is she then?" I glared at Cait. I'll admit, I like Cait as much as a girl like me can like a stuffy, uptight, pompous, did I mention stuffy? Where was I? Anyways, I like her well enough, but then she goes and says stuff like that.

"Where is she?" I growled, leaning in towards her. "WHERE IS SHE?" I was inches from her face, and I'm pretty sure I got some spit on her face. Good. "If you must ask Cupcake, SHE GOT AWAY! That no good, psychopathic little fucker got away!" I roared, venting all my rage on Cait. She was lucky it was all just verbal. I was not above squashing her at this point; I needed to squash something.

I stomped past Cait and back to the station to get myself ready for 'Next time'. I'd be ready then. She wasn't going to get away from me twice. Well, that's what I told myself then, I had no idea how wrong I was.

Weeks passed, and Jinx kept showing up, causing mayhem, taunting me, and getting away. Each and every time I arrived, there she was, waiting for me. I got to the point that I didn't even bother wasting time on banter anymore and would just run at her screaming. And what would she do? She'd just leapfrog over me, smack my ass and disappear into an alley way. Or she'd come up behind me and fucking molest me before blasting off on her dumb fish head thing. I was on the verge of losing my mind and just tearing Piltover apart myself to catch her.

It was during these weeks that the newspapers started to call her Jinx, and she just loved it. The name started to appear all over the sites of her crimes. 'Jinx was here!', 'Jinx? Stands for Jinx!' Caitlyn had to declare a city-wide manhunt, and we still couldn't catch her. It all seemed like a game to her, one that I planned to end, brutally and permanently.

Your average thug is predictable, you call a manhunt, he goes into hiding, but not Jinx. Soon after Cait declared the city wide emergency, we found Jinx's trademark graffiti all over the Piltover Treasury. On it was a bright and cheery picture of herself taunting what I assumed was me. It was hard to tell since it seemed to be all fist and teeth. That's when it hit me. It hit me like one of her giant missiles to the head. She wasn't doing this just to mess up the city. Oh no, it was something much more messed up, she was after me. I couldn't be completely sure, but I intended to find out.

I waited outside the Treasury, doing my best to stay out of sight. There was no point in blowing the whole sting by scaring her off before it was time. Cait pulled all the stops for this night, we even brought in mister high and mighty himself as backup. I kneeled on the edge of a rooftop across the street from the bank, going over my past encounters with Jinx. All of her games were starting to make sense. The touching, the mocking, the fact that she would wait for me; all of it was a ploy to get my attention. For something, I couldn't figure it out though.

I almost didn't see her waltz into the Treasury as the clock struck 12. I could see her twirling her hair again, whistling some stupid little tune. I grinned, I knew that night would be different; I had gotten myself into a frenzy just waiting for the night to come. I grabbed my radio and called up Caitlyn, "I see her. I'm going in!" I didn't even wait to hear what Cait had to say, I just dropped it to the ground and leaped off the roof. This had gotten personal and it would be me who got to take her down.

I slammed into the ground and bolted for the wall of the treasure. Walls could never stop me, and I screamed as I ran towards where she sat on a desk.

"So glad you could show up!" she said with that infuriating smile. She expertly leaped away as I crashed through the desk and spun around on her again.

"It's over Jinx! You've got nowhere to run!" Lunging at her again, blasted a rocket at the ground and leapt over me with the force of the blast.

"Ah ah ah, too slow Fat Hands!" She danced about, lobbing hexplosives all over the room as she wiggled over to the vault. I grinned, thinking that she was dumber than she looked if she was going to willing get herself trapped in the vault. I stomped towards the door, briefly considering just locking her in there until the others showed up, but I never was much of a team player. I was going to enjoy myself for a bit before the rules caught up.

"I've got you now; it's just you and me!" I yelled over the explosions raging behind me. "If you turn yourself in, I'll only rough you up a little."

"But where's the fun in that, Fat Hands? There's just still so much fun to be had!" She snickered as she hefted her launcher onto her shoulder. "Aren't you enjoying this?" I didn't even dignify that with a response as I charged at her for the final time. She shrugged and then with a manic grin, filled the vault with missiles, causing the whole building to collapse.

By the time I had climbed out of the rubble, Cait had showed up with Jayce and the rest of the backup. She glared at me as she stormed over.

"One chance Vi! We had one chance to finally take her in! And you BLEW IT!" She stood there, huffing and puffing with her hands on her hips.

"You don't think I get that!? Ya sure! We need to catch her, but to you it's just your job! To me? It's personal! She's been taunting me Cait! I won't stand for this anymore!" I brushed some more dust off my shoulders.

"If you had just waited for the rest of us like we had planned, we could've surrounded the building and she'd be behind bars right now! But no! You had to let your personal feelings get in the way and YOU let her get away Vi! This is all on you!"

"Ah, ladies?" interrupted Mister Perfect himself. "You might want to see this," he said as he pointed at the skyline. The city had gone partially dark, the remaining lights spelled out, 'You'll never catch me!' I could hear here giggling in the distance as the lights went out all over the city for the first time in Piltover's history.

Back at the station Cait really let me have. Seemed she was saving the full force of her anger for when we had a bit more privacy. We sat in her personal office as she paced around the room, forcing me to sit in a stiff and uncomfortable chair. She stopped in front of me, as she pulled off that dumb hat of hers and set it on the desk. "Vi, I know you want to catch Jinx more than any of us, but you can't keep rushing in like this. We need to work together if we want to end this madness once and for all." I slumped in the chair, you see, anger I could deal with, it was easy to ignore; but when she got like this, I felt like a kid again.

"I know Cait, I just... I just can't restrain myself around her! She gets under my skin like nobody ever could! She just makes me so... so ARRRGH!" I slammed my hands onto the arm rests, thankful that I had taken off my gauntlets before sitting down, but annoyed that I had hurt my hands in the process.

"Vi, I get it, I really do. I'm sorry, but until Jinx has been caught, I have to suspend you from active duty." She lowered her head and couldn't even look me in the eyes and she tore away my chances at catching Jinx.

"But, but Cait! I need this! What do you expect me to do?" I could barely breathe, as she held out her hands. I stared at her palms, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Please Cait, one more chance!" I pleaded with her; I wasn't above lowering myself for this.

"I'm sorry Vi. There have been too many complaints. You've caused nearly as much damage as she has in your crusade to catch her. Just make this easy, give me your badge and radio." I opened my mouth to protest once more, but she looked up at me with those sad, sad eyes. I realized she didn't want to do this, that she had been put in a hard place and it was all my fault. For the first time in my life, I felt sorry for someone else. I pulled out my stuff and placed it in her hands. "This is just until we catch Jinx. In the mean time, why don't you work on your League career? Maybe make a few appearances at a League function or something." I just nodded half heartedly as I stood up and made my way out of the station.

I hadn't been a civilian in so long, heck before I was a cop, I was a crook. I tried to put more effort into the League, but I just didn't have the heart for it. Summoners stopped calling for me, I barely slept, I couldn't even bring myself to keep track of the hunt for Jinx.

One night, Cait showed up at my apartment in some poofy little dress. She was smiling, and had a big white bag slung over her left arm. "Ok, enough moping about Vi. We're going to have some fun!" I just raised my eyebrow at her.

"Cait, I don't think our ideas of fun go hand in hand," I pointed out as I went to close the door. She put her high heel clad foot in the door frame just before I got it shut.

"I know, I know, but I feel awful seeing you like this. Just let me take you out for a good time. The League is hosting a gala to introduce a new champion who has passed their judgement." She stared at me with those big pleading eyes. "There's going to be a huge feast, drinks, and even a performance by Sona!" I sighed as I pulled open the door again, letting her in.

"Fine, but only because you're practically begging me," I moved my way over to my bedroom to grab something to wear, but she got in my way. "I just need to grab something to wear then we can go," I tried to tell her, but she just held up the big white bag she brought with her.

"Oh don't worry, I have that covered," she said with a big smile. She handed me the bag and motioned for me to open it. I really wished I hadn't given into her so easily. "Well, do you like it?" She asked, practically beaming at me. I grumbled at her, and nodded. I knew that she was just trying to cheer me up and I had caused her enough trouble at this point, I wasn't going to fight her on this.

And that's how I ended up at a League function in that frilly abomination of a dress. I mean I'm not opposed to dressing up occasionally, but this just wasn't really my style. For one, it had this hellish corset that Cait tied tight enough that I thought my lungs were going to pop out of my mouth any moment. It pushed my tits together and made them seem nearly twice their normal size giving the entire room a nice view of my cleavage. To make matters worse, I felt entrapped by the seemingly hundreds of layers of fluff encasing my legs. Sure it looked like I had several feet of dress around my lower half, but the truth was, it was all frills and I could barely move. To top it all off, it was this bright shade of blue that just made me think of Jinx's stupid braids and left me breathless from a combination of rage and that damn corset. At that point I'd rather wear the tiny little thing Cait had on, sure it barely covered anything, but at least she had some range of motion.

So for the next couple hours, I got paraded around by Cait to chat with all the other champions. It was bad enough to be dressed like this, but what made it worse is that nobody recognized me between the dress and the ridiculous bun Cait put my hair in. Suffice to say I was eager to get out of there. Cait looked over at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry Vi, I just wanted you to have a good time. You seemed so melancholy." I sighed, for all her stuck up, rule following, by the books attitude, I really did care about Cait, and it hurt to know that I was causing her this trouble. "Tell you what, they're going to announce the new champion in a few minutes, after that we'll get out of here and get some drinks at Clancy's. Sound good?" I was at a loss for words over her kindness; well that and I couldn't breathe, so I just nodded. "Great, oh it's started!"

She dragged me closer to the stage, as the emcee for the night stepped up to the podium. Cait was going on about who she thought the new champ might be, but I was distracted. Just as the crowd quieted down, I thought I heard that infernal laugh. I tried to ignore it for Cait's sake, but it had my heart pumping and my anger rising already. I started to scan the crowd, looking for her when Cait tugged on my arm and leaned in close. "Let's just go, it's not worth it." I would realize later that she was trying to spare me from the incoming announcement, but it was too late. I turned towards the stage just as the announcer said her name.

"Please welcome, our newest Champion, Jinx!"

The next few minutes seemed to pass in slow motion; the source of all my anger and frustration strolled up onto the stage and fired off a couple shots into the air. I couldn't hear Cait beside me, desperately trying to get me to let it go. I couldn't hear the announcer explaining what Jinx would bring to the league. No, all I could hear was her giggling as she looked right at me and with a sinister grin, she mouthed, "Catch me if you can." I don't remember much after that, all the building rage inside me had left me gasping for air, wait, no... that was the corset.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on a couch that was just a bit too soft for my liking with my head on something significantly nicer. I knew I was out of that deathtrap of a dress because I could actually breathe. I didn't want to open my eyes as I felt calm for the first time in a while, the soft music playing in the background washed over me, carrying the soft smell of lilacs.

Whatever I was on shifted a bit, causing me to grumble about how comfy I was. I felt a cold cloth on my forehead as a voice became clear, "Can you hear me Vi?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. And that's when I realized where I was. I scrambled to my feet, feeling the silky ... whatever it was shuffle about me. I saw Cait sitting on the couch with the cloth in her hand. The thing is, I've worked with Cait for a while now, and I've never seen her like this. Her hair was a mess; it was in tangles around her head like a tumbleweed. She was wearing a shimmery dress of some sort with an open house coat draped over her shoulders. I've described Cait in many ways, stuffy, uptight, full of herself, but the only thing I could think of to describe her right now, was radiant. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find the words I was looking for, but nothing came out. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Sit back down and I'll get us some tea. Then we can go over what happened last night."

I simply did as she told me to, sitting down on the fluffy couch while she wandered off into the kitchen. I glanced around what I assumed was Cait's home, getting a glimpse into her personal life that few others were privileged enough to see. Her walls were covered with various plaques and medals, testaments to her accomplishments. I expected that much, but what I wasn't expecting were the pictures, there were the normal pictures of her and her family, but there were also quite a few of me. Most of them were clippings from newspapers; one of them was actually a copy of the photo from my badge when I joined the force. I tried to ignore them as I kept looking around but my eyes kept getting drawn back to all the mementos of our past exploits.

Cait came back into the living room with a tray of various little snacks and the promised tea. Setting it down on the table in front of us, she poured two cups and handed one to me. "How do you like it?" I looked at her with all the understanding of a monkey being asked the same question. "Your tea, how do you like it?" she giggled, it was such a musical sound. I don't think I've ever heard her giggle before. I mean I've heard her laugh a few times, the occasional chuckle, but nothing like that. So sweet, so innocent, it was like the soft ringing of tiny little bells.

"Ah um, I dunno, never had it.." I managed to stammer. I felt completely out of my element amongst Caitlyn's home. All the pretty things, and especially her. This was a side of Cait I wasn't prepared for.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice her shrug and add something to the brew and hand it to me. I absent mindedly took a few sips as she prepared her own then looked over at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a look of genuine concern. I set the tea down gently and shrugged.

"I don't know." I struggled to find the words for a moment before continuing. "I tried to put all that Jinx nonsense behind me, but she had to just show up at the League." I held my face in my hands as something slid down my cheeks. "I can't escape her Cait, she's like a demon haunting my every step. I see her when I close my eyes, and I swear I can hear her laugh as I try to sleep." I felt myself shudder as I continued, "She's everywhere Cait, she's out to get me. I feel like if I don't get her first, she's going to drive me insane... or worse." At some point Cait had wrapped her dainty little arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close. "What can I do Cait? She's in the League now too!" I sobbed, letting my tears flow for the first time in years.

"I honestly don't know Vi," she said, hugging me tightly. It felt good to be held. I hadn't felt so close to someone in, well forever. I felt her hands pull my chin up to look her in the eyes. "Just forget about her for now. We'll figure something out, we always do."

"I ... I just don't know if I can Cait.." I tried to pull away but she just pulled me in tighter, she was stronger than I took her for.

"Maybe I can help with that," she cooed softly as she pulled my face towards her and kissed me. I was startled at first, but soon lost myself in her soft embrace. The world seemed to stop existing outside of this single moment in time.

She gently pulled away, leaving me gasping. I looked into her sweet, caring face and saw something else. There was something more between us and I never really saw it; until now that is. Behind those big gorgeous eyes was more love than I knew was even possible. She gently lifted me up and guided me towards her bedroom, shedding her house coat along the way.

I woke up the next morning in Caitlyn's arms. Memories of the previous night washed over me in a glorious after glow. For the first time in months I could forget about all my troubles as I cuddled up close to Cait.

That lasted all of two minutes as I heard her radio squawk from the living room. I carefully pulled myself free of her soft body, and padded silently to the living room.

"Cait! Cait are you there?" yelled Jayce from the speaker. I carefully lowered the volume so it wouldn't wake her up, but not so much that it would turn off the handset. I didn't want to risk Jayce showing up any sooner than I could help it. I was about to return to my sweet Caitlyn's arms when he spoke up again. "Jinx has been spotted in the warehouse district! She's calling out Vi to try and catch her! Cait please! Pick up!"

I stood there, completely naked in the middle of Cait's living room with two warring sides of me fighting for action. I could just return to Cait and enjoy what I had found amongst the ruins of my life. Or I could feed my rage and take the bait. I knew it was a trap, and I still considered going. I looked down at the radio in my hands and back towards where I knew the best thing to ever happen to me was waiting, and made a decision.

Half an hour later I was chasing that no good life wrecker through an abandoned warehouse. I had grabbed something to cover up with as I bolted home and grabbed my things. I tried to ignore the look on Cait's face as she watched me dive back into the very source of my pain. I needed to push her out of my mind for the time being, but it was not going to be easy. Every time I blinked I'd catch a glimpse of those betrayed tears as she tried to call me back from her window. I realized I had made the wrong decision but I was already there and was not going to potentially ruin things with Cait for nothing.

I snapped back to the moment and nearly got hit by one of Jinx's rockets. I glared at her as she made faces at me from a hanging crate. She was swinging about, lobbing grenades everywhere when I saw my chance. I grabbed a long piece of wood and threw it like a spear at the chain holding her up. She was too busy making faces, so she didn't even notice when the chain snapped and it all came crashing down. I smiled as I saw her unconscious amongst the debris. 'Nidalee, eat your heart out.' I thought to myself as I ran towards the pile of shattered wood and broken metal.

The whole building shuddered as I pulled Jinx out from underneath the remains of the crate and dragged her out of the building. She was still alive as far as I could tell, so I sat down and waited for Cait and the rest to show up. I could hear them coming when I had a terrible thought. I wasn't technically a cop, I was acting as a vigilante and I've seen it happen where one wrong move and the crooks get away in that stupid court that everyone is so fond of. I knew I couldn't let that happen before I got my chance for some sweet revenge, so I made the second stupid decision that day and picked her up and ran off.

I brought her to the one place not even Cait would look. A place that was personal to me, somewhere from another time in my life. I chained Jinx to a chair and turn to take off my gauntlets. I tried not to think about the consequences of my actions, and just focused on what I was going to do to her before I brought her in. I had just finished getting myself ready when I heard the chains rattle as she slowly came to.

I turned around; ready to savor the look of shock and terror that I was sure would be on her face. I mean I had just caught her against all odds! Surely she was afraid of what I was going to do to her after all that she did to me. So when I turned around and saw that same manic grin that haunted my nightmares, I couldn't move. My mouth hung, a half formed taunt forgotten in light of this turn of events.

She looked around and giggled, "Good job Fat Hands! You finally caught me!" She squirmed about, shaking like she was a kid at a candy store. "It's about time too! I was starting to get bored." She shuddered again, almost like she was anticipating something.

"What is wrong with you?!" I roared, I had completely lost it. I could not believe that after everything she had put me through, after all the chases, all the taunting, that after all that, she was happy to have been caught. "Don't you see what's happening? I have you chained up in some forgotten place. This isn't the police station, this isn't an official interrogation. I am going to ruin you! When I'm done, there won't be much left!" I shook with rage as she maintained her stupid little smile. "I'm going to make you wish you had never set foot in my town, and in spite of all this, YOU'RE FUCKING LAUGHING!?" I stood there shuddering, practically foaming at the mouth as she started to laugh again. That was the last straw; I just gave up on words and rammed my fist right into her gut. I savored the sweet sound of air rushing out of her lungs, and smiled maniacally as I proceeded to take out all my anger, all my frustration on her.

I kept at it for hours, beating her senseless, but she just kept laughing. I choked her until she could barely breathe, let alone laugh and then threw her to the ground. I tore off the chains so I could get more creative and then I really let her have it. By the time I was done, I was so out of breath I had to sit down. I glared at her shuddering, bleeding body. I smiled, I had finally done it, and I could only assume she'd start crying for mercy as soon as she could breathe properly.

I started to get up and turn to clean myself off when I heard her. She had begun to laugh again. I slowly turned around, not believe what I was hearing as I watched her struggle to stand up.

"Oh year!" she coughed, a bit of blood spraying all over herself. "That was hot!" She shuddered in the sickest display of pleasure I've ever seen and started to shimmy about as she tried to take off her tiny shorts. "Just one more thing to make it better," she mumbled as she hopped about, struggling to remove her clothing.

I could not believe it; she was actually getting off on what was supposed to be my rightfully due reward. I should've known that it wouldn't be that easy. Even broken and blood, she still was able to rob me of my victory. Well, I wasn't about to let her defile this moment any longer so I leaped forward and smashed her face in. I even knocked a few teeth loose. Unfortunately, the blow also knocked her shorts clean off, leaving her half naked, lying on the ground in front of me.

And now we're caught up, with me standing over Jinx's unconscious body. As I said earlier, I couldn't expect what I see in front of me. When I played this moment over in my mind, when I fantasized about catching her, I imagined her beaten and blood and begging for mercy. But I did not expect her to get off on my brutal punishment. I didn't expect her to try and strip off her clothes, and I especially didn't expect to see a dick between her legs.

End Part 1


End file.
